


And All That Could've Been

by ChibiJudai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya and company finally arrive in the Fusion dimension and not five minutes of being there, Serena is taken by an old friend, who reveals himself to have missed her presence. Questioning his morals, he gets himself into serious trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few months, now. And finally getting to post it gives me happiness!! (and there is just a touch of a certain video game in here. See if you can guess what it is!)

There was a bright flash of light next to the Dead Man's Edge diner. Yuuya and a couple of the other Lancers.   
"Is this....." Yuuya started to ask.  
"The Fusion dimension." Said Serena. "This is Paradise, the mainland city closest to the island of Academia."  
Yuuya was about to comment when they heard a strange sound. They looked toward the gap in the mountain next to the diner. 4 souped up cars jumped over the edge, landing about 10 feet from the lancers and driving away.   
A fifth car suddenly jumped over, but instead of driving away when it landed, it turned around and stopped.  
Serena noticed the car's details. It was a purple Touge Sport with black and silver decals. "Wait...."she cautioned the other Lancers, "I know that car."   
After a few minutes of thinking, Serena's face suddenly turned to horror.  
"Run!" She yelled at the other lancers, more specifically to Yuuya and Yuzu.  
Yuuya had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong, Serena?"  
"Yes, Serena," said a velvety voice, similar to Yuuya's, " Do go ahead and tell them what exactly is wrong."  
Yuzu shrieked as the driver of the car revealed himself. "Y.....YOU!" She yelled, and clinged onto Yuuya.  
The group of Lancers gasped when they saw his face. Another Yuuya, with purple and pink hair, and..... what were those on his forehead? Cherry blossom petals? No, they were.... EYEBROWS?!  
Serena told the other Lancers to back up, and approached the new arrival.  
"Yuuri...." she said," What are you doing here?"   
Yuuri smirked, sending a chill down the Moonlight user's back.  
"I am simply doing my job." He said, "the Professor asked that I bring Hiiragi Yuzu to him, and you, as well, Serena, if I could get my hands on you."   
Serena turned around and yelled. "YOU ALL NEED TO RUN!! GO FIND OUT WHERE THE OTHERS ARE!!" And proceeded to march towards Yuuri with a scowl on her face.  
"You can take me, but you're not getting your hands on Yuzu!!"   
Yuuri smirked again, and walked with her to the other side of the car, and opened up the passenger side door and gestured inside. 'My lady." He said, mockingly.   
Serena growled at him before sitting inside, crossing her arms after she buckled her seatbelt.  
"Oh, you sassy bitch." Yuuri purred, obviously enjoying her expressions a little too much.  
As Yuuri got back in his seat, buckled his seatbelt, and drove off, Serena had a flash of a past memory that she had long since pushed to the back of her mind.   
*FLASHBACK*  
"Moonlight Cat Dancer! Attack his monster directly!" A young Serena yelled as her monster performed the finishing blow.  
Opponent: LP 1300-> 0  
She ran over to him, and pointed two fingers at him, copying a certain role-model of hers. "Gotcha!"  
"Serena! Stop using Judai-sama's catchphrase!" Yelled a voice from behind.   
She turned around, about to apologize when the owner of the voice suddenly convulsed in pain, landing on his knees.  
"Yuuri!" She yelled, and ran over to him.  
She recognized what was happening. His dragon, the one that he had since as long as he could remember, had a dark power that was slowly sucking the life from her best friend.   
She kneeled down next to him, and chanted a mantra. "It'll be okay, Yuuri. Just calm down. Calm down, okay? You'll be fine." Of course, she was shaking, and to be truthful, she had no idea if he was actually going to be okay or not.  
Yuuri's breath was ragged as he told Serena to get away from him. "Your words aren't working!" He told her, "Just get away from me so i don't....aggggghhhh!" He was suddenly engulfed in a dark aura before he passed out.  
"Yuuri!"   
"Get away from him, Serena."  
Serena turned towards the new voice and gasped. The Professor.   
He picked up the limp boy, and told Serena, "Just go back to your room, Serena. I'll take care of him," and walked in the direction of the nurse's office.  
*END FLASHBACK*  
"Oi, Serena? Are you there?"  
When she snapped back to reality, she found that Yuuri had pulled over to a shoulder and was staring at her.  
"What's with that look?!" She yelled, a little louder than intended, as Yuuri winced at her words.  
"You were zoning out." He said, a little on edge, now, so as not to arouse her anger.  
"Sorry." She apologized, sarcastically.  
When she noticed that the car wasn't going to start moving anytime, soon, she looked at Yuuri.  
And felt the ice over her heart melting.  
Tears were settling in his lap, and his hands were starting to shake.  
"Yuuri?" Serena asked, "Are you okay? I.....I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just-"  
"No." He interrupted her, "That's not why I'm crying." He turned to look at her, and Serena was shocked to see that his eyes have changed from the cold, heartless, deep pink he's had to a softer, lighter, more past-Yuuri pink.   
"I don't want to do this." He said after a few minutes of silence. " I had planned to only bring Hiiragi Yuzu back to the Professor, and tell him that I didn't see you."   
Serena could have sworn she heard her heart stop while he explained his story. "Then what was with how you were acting back there?!" She yelled, "I was under the impression that you were still under that goddamn dragon's spell!!!"   
Yuuri was silent and wide eyed before he turned to face the road, pulled off the shoulder, and started driving again.  
"I was doing that so your friends would try to find you once they reunited. I wanted to give them an incentive to help you."  
"So you....really don't want to take me to the Professor?"   
"As much as I don't want to, his orders are still absolute, as you should know, Serena." His shoulders drooped as he spoke.  
Serena found that her hand had subconsciously placed itself on top of Yuuri's hand that was on the stick.   
"I.... when did you change?" She asked.  
"A few months ago." Yuuri replied. "One of the other girls that looks like you. Rin, I think her name was, was talking about how her friend Yuugo was probably looking for her. She asked me if I had known a girl that looked like them. At first, I said no. But....'  
"You got a flash of your old memories."   
"Yes. And I had apparently passed out afterwards. When I woke up, I wasn't being controlled anymore. The Professor gave me this mission, and I freaked out so much, he sent me back to the nurse's office, saying that I was having "Mental Stress." I really didn't want to do this."  
Serena looked at him, her heart lodged in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly noticed Yuuri's eyes widen before he shook his head and put on his serious face, the face he had worn for the past three years.  
She turned her head to look out the windshield, and noticed they were on the dock. There was a group of black cars up ahead. No doubt Academia's well invested pursuit cars. Serena noticed the Professor in the middle, surrounded by a few obelisk force soldiers.  
Yuuri pulled in behind one of the black cars, and got out of the car, gesturing for Serena to follow him.   
She noticed him put on his smirk. Now that she knew that he was faking it, it didn't bother her.  
"Yuuri." Said the Professor, "You've brought Serena back, but what about Hiiragi Yuzu?"  
Serena looked at Yuuri, wondering what he was going to say.  
"Serena was alone. Hiiragi Yuzu was nowhere to be found. They all got separated from the dimension hop."   
"I see." He opened a door to one of the black cars and gestured inside. "Serena." He then turned to Yuuri, and said "You might as well wait around. The boat can only take so many cars."  
Yuuri nodded, the fake smirk still on his face, before getting back in his car and driving off.  
MEANWHILE at the toolshed   
The group that Yuuya had showed up with was now divided into 2 groups. Him and Yuzu, and Reiji with Reira.  
Yuuya was currently on call with Yuugo and Yuuto (He has his body back by now, okay, this is how I roll DON'T JUDGE ME) since they seemed to be the only ones he could get in touch with. FIGURES.   
"So let me get this straight..." Yuugo started, "This guy who we assume is our fusion counterpart asked for Yuzu and Serena, and Serena willingly joined him, and told you to run?"  
"Basically."  
"Okay, so how do we get her back?"  
"Find Academia." Yuuto chimed in,"Storm the castle and rescue Ruri, Rin and Serena and stop Leo Akaba in his tracks. And Shun I SWEAR TO GOD I'M TELLING YOU I'M FINE, OKAY? YOU DON'T NEED TO HOLD MY HAND!!!"  
"Sorry, I just don't want you going on another suicide mission, Yuuto!" Shun's obviously concerned voice was clearly audible over the line. "I don't want to lose you again!"  
Everyone was quiet and Yuuya was certain that Shun's blush was audible. At least he thinks so.  
"So, we find Academia and rescue the girls, then we end this war." Yuya agreed, and he could hear the others agree.  
MEANWHILE back with Yuuri.  
Yuuri had driven for no more than a minute before he pulled over into a parking spot, turned his car off, and cried.  
"Why did I do this?" He asked himself," I finally get Serena to trust me again,and I turned her over to the Professor. I know that my standard counterpart will find a way to rescue her, but I still feel really bad."  
After a few minutes of debating with himself, Yuuri decided to turn around and go back, praying to god that the boat hasn't left yet.  
The boat was nearing the shore, and the Professor told everyone to be ready, when all of a sudden, they heard a loud revving, and turned to see Yuuri's car speeding towards them.  
'What is he doing?' Leo wondered.  
Yuuri stepped on the brakes, causing his car to drift around and stop in front of Serena. He unlocked the passenger side of the car, and rolled down the window. "Get in."  
"What are you-"  
"I'm saving you, dammit, just GET THE FUCK IN THE CAR!!!"  
Serena climbed in, not wanting to hear Yuuri yell at her again.  
They sped away, and Leo ordered the Obelisk Force after them.  
"Do whatever you have to, but bring her back alive. After you have her, you can dispose of Yuuri. He's obviously having trust issues, and I do not need that in my battalion."  
The black cars sped off, chasing after the purple car.  
Yuuri was trying to pay attention to the road, but his obvious anxiety had him all over it, as Serena noticed. Several times she had to yell at him because he was headed to a collision.  
After he had calmed down, and was driving sensibly again, Serena decided to ask that important question.  
"Why?"  
Yuuri sighed, and answered with, "Because a princess doesn't deserve to be locked up in a tower for all eternity."  
Serena felt her face heat up, and she noticed Yuuri also had some slight pink on his cheeks.  
The next ten minutes went in silence, before it was interrupted by the sound of another car hitting them.  
Yuuri looked behind him, and noticed three obelisk force cars had surrounded them. The only way out of the jam was to drive through the guard rail.  
And it seems they weren't giving him any other choice as they shoved his car against the rail. Yuuri started to panic, it was only a matter of time before the rail gave out, and the car went flying off the cliff. He had to keep Serena safe, somehow.   
He suddenly had an idea. He reached over, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, and started unbuckling Serena's seatbelt.  
"What are you doing?!" She yelled.  
"Protecting you!!" He yelled back, and succeeded in unbuckling it just as the guard rail gave up. The car started to fly off the cliff, and Yuuri pushed Serena out of the car.  
She screamed as she was weightless for a split second before she hit a patch of grass, twisting her ankle.  
She looked up to see Yuuri's car still soaring down the cliff.  
He tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but it was stuck. Yuuri noticed how fast the ground was approaching, and gave up. He raised his arms above his head and braced for impact.  
Serena watched in horror as his car made contact with the road. "Yuuri!" She yelled as she ran down the mountain, ignoring the pain in her ankle.  
She noticed the black cars drive up, but she ignored them and ran towards Yuuri's car, screaming his name the whole time.   
Serena squealed as strong arms gripped her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. When she turned around, she saw the Professor staring at her sternly, before he handed her over to the obelisk force, saying that he'll deal with the traitor.  
He walked towards the car, which had started leaking oil. He saw Yuuri crawl out of the window of the driver's side, covered in blood and cuts full of glass.  
The Professor reached down and grabbed a handful of the boy's hair, lifting him up, and resisted to urge to smile at the gasp of pain that Yuuri let out.  
"I had high expectations for you, Yuuri. And now that you've broken them, I have no need for you."  
He let go, and Serena winced at the sound of Yuuri's head making contact with the pavement. She watched with concern as a crimson liquid started to flow from the impact.   
The Professor walked away, and just when Serena thought that the worst was over, he pulled out a box of matches.  
She watched in horror as he pulled one out, lit it, and threw it in the direction of Yuuri's car.  
Serena screamed. She told Yuuri to move, to run away. When he finally heard her words, however, it was too late. He looked up only to see the match hit the gas leak, and ignite. The flames engulfed the entire car, and the Professor just watched as the car was swallowed up.   
As she was pushed into one of the black cars, Serena struggled, yelling at them to let her go, to let her save Yuuri. She screamed his name one last time before the door closed in her face, loud enough that the rest of the lancers could hear her, since they were surprisingly close, already.  
As the car sped away, Serena watched as the flames disappeared behind them, tears rolling down her face as she prayed for someone to help the boy she loved.


	2. I'm Glad You're Okay

When Serena woke up, she realized that she was in a room. Not her room, but similar to it. She could hear someone talking.  
'Will she wake up?"  
"Of course she will, Ruri. She's not dead."  
Ruri?  
Serena sat up and stared at the two girls in front of her that.... shared....her face? Neither of them was Yuzu, though.  
One girl had short, green hair, and intense golden eyes. She was wearing a light blue riding suit with pink shorts. She had a choker that had three small blue orbs hanging from it, and stud earrings.  
The other girl had dark purple hair that was tied in a bow in the back and held by a winged clip, but there was still a section of long hair.  
She was wearing a beige half-jacket top, with a light blue dress underneath, which was hiked up with two belts around her waist, and a red scarf hanging at her right side. She was also wearing dark jeans, and had a pair of feather earrings. Her eyes were an amazing pink that reminded Serena of Yuuri.  
The purple-haired girl looked at her and said, "Oh, she's awake."  
They both walked over to her.  
The green-haired girl introduced herself. "Hey there, sleepyhead. I'm Rin." She gestured to the other girl, "and this is Ruri."  
Serena was a little too quick in asking a certain question. "Ruri...Kurosaki?"  
Ruri was shocked that Serena knew her last name. "How... do you know that?"  
"I..... met your brother." Serena said, carefully. "He's really worried about you, you know."  
Ruri smiled. "I bet he is. He's always been super overprotective. Have you...by any chance, met a younger boy with him by the name of Yuuto?"  
Serena's face grew solemn, and she answered. "I heard his name mentioned by your brother a couple times, but always with a sad look. I don't know what happened to him."  
She noticed her lively pink eyes grow dull as tears started collecting. "Oh, okay....." she sniffed.  
Rin turned to her and asked "Have you been in Synchro, at all, by any chance?"  
Serena nodded, and added "And yes I met Yuugo. He's fine, probably somewhere in this dimension."  
She noticed Rin's face grow relieved.  
They both stared at her, and asked at the same time. "Do you know that Yuuri guy?"  
Serena was taken aback by their sudden question, but she nodded, and tried to hold back tears after memories of what happened then were brought to the forefront of her mind.  
"What's wrong?" Ruri asked, trying to hold back her own tears.  
"Before I was brought here, he tried to save me, but the obelisk force forced him to crash his car. He pushed me out , but he was still in the car when it flew off the cliff. I tried to get to him, but the Professor stopped me." The tears were flowing freely, now. "And then he took out a match and..... and...." she couldn't bear to finish the story, but Ruri and Rin's concerned faces edged her on. "He lit it. And then he threw it at Yuuri's car, while Yuuri was still inside. Next thing I knew...the car was engulfed in a large explosion, and they pushed me into a car and brought me back here." She couldn't stop the uncontrollable sobbing that had suddenly started.  
Ruri and Rin put their arms around her, and cried with her. The soldier sent to check on them would find them curled up on the couch, together, Serena lightly sobbing in her sleep, mumbling Yuuri's name over and over again.  
MEANWHILE  
Yuuya and Yuzu heard Serena's scream, and had run in the direction they heard it. Nearly two hours into their search, they came across an absolutely horrible sight.  
The car that they saw Serena get into was currently smashed into the pavement, smoke pouring from it. They noticed the crowd of people blocked by the police tape.  
Yuuya noticed an ambulance and pointed. "Yuzu, look!" She turned towards where he was pointing, and gasped.  
The boy that looked like Yuuya...Yuuri, Serena had called him, was being placed into the ambulance. He was covered in burns and lots of blood. Yuzu had noticed that her bracelet was starting to blink.  
"That means that Serena is nowhere around here!" She said, and looked at the car. Her eyes widened when she noticed black scratch marks on the part of the car that wasn't scorched. She pointed them out to Yuuya and said. "It looks like it was in a scuffle."  
"Yeah, like the car was pushed off the road." He looked up the mountain, and noticed a break in the guard rail. "Yep... definitely pushed."  
The hailed a taxi and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Yuzu took off her bracelet and put it in the bag Reiji gave her that he claimed would block any magical energies. Time to see if it worked.  
They waited outside the room he was in, and when the doctor came out and asked them how they knew him, Yuuya said he was his twin brother and that Yuzu was a close friend of his.  
When they walked inside, Yuuri was already awake. He noticed Yuuya and Yuzu, and asked them why they were there.  
"We saw your car, and we wondered what happened to Serena-" he was cut off as Yuzu's phone rang, coming up with Serena's number. She answered it without hesitation.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?!" She yelled.  
'Yes, Yuzu. I'm fine. I'm at Academia."  
"Why are you there?"  
'Because those bastard Obelisk Force soldiers drove Yuuri off the road. I was captured before I could help him out of the car. He had pushed me out when we first started soaring, but he wasn't able to get himself out in time.'  
Yuzu looked at Yuuri with concern, and he looked at her with a confused look. "What?" He asked.  
'And to make it worse' Serena continued, 'The Professor lit a match and threw it at his car, causing it to explode. I have no way of knowing if he's okay. It seems like I can only get in contact with you. Oh, and I met Ruri and Rin. They're okay.'  
"Well, I can for sure tell you that he's okay."  
'What?! How do you know.... wait...IS HE WITH YOU GUYS, RIGHT NOW?!!?'  
Yuuri heard that, and he perked his head up. "Is that Serena?" He asked.  
Yuzu nodded, and he reached with his good hand. "Give it to me."  
"Hey, he wants to talk to you, so...-"  
'STOP TALKING AND HAND HIM THE DAMN PHONE, YUZU!!!'  
The moment Yuuri got his hands on the phone, they started shouting concerned questions at each other.  
Yuuya and Yuzu watched as Yuuri talked to Serena, his voice turning from concerned to relieved, and his eyes turning from frustrated to happy to almost loving.  
They looked at each other and smiled, lacing their fingers together. Both were thinking that they were lucky that this hadn't happened to them.  
Yuuri turned the phone off and handed it back to Yuzu, telling her that Serena had to put the phone away because the Professor was checking on them.  
"So what are you going to do?" Yuzu asked him.  
Yuuri sighed, and answered "I'm not sure. We're going to have to rescue all three of them, eventually, right?"  
Yuzu looked at Yuuya, who was texting on his phone. "What are you doing?"  
" Messaging the others and telling them where we are. Shun and Yuuto are the closest to here, so they'll be here sooner."  
A few minutes after he sent the message, Shun and Yuuto came bursting through the door. Yuuto went to hug both Yuuya and Yuzu, while asking questions, like "Who is this?" and "Is he our fusion counterpart?"  
Yuuya replied with, "Yes. This is Yuuri. He is our fusion counterpart."  
At that moment, Shun pulled Yuuto behind him and growled. "Why are we here. What is the point of talking to the enemy?!"  
"Because he's the last person here that saw Serena!!" Yuuya yelled.  
Shun was silent, and Yuuto pushed his way to the front, and held his hands out to Yuuri.  
"How can we help?" he asked with a smile.  
Yuuri smiled back at him, and took his hand, thanking him.  
Meanwhile, with Serena...  
The girls were watching a movie. Rin was doing laundry while Serena and Ruri were both laughing their heads off.  
"What the hell is he doing?!" Ruri asked, pounding her fists on the floor.  
"I don't know, but she looks really pissed!" Serena answered.  
The door opened, and The Professor stepped through.  
“I see you three are enjoying yourselves? “  
Rin looked at the two girls, and then at the professor.  
“Well, they're having fun. I'm doing chores. “  
Ruri piped up, saying “We're watching a movie about a group of six girls trying to get a trio of sirens out of their school.”  
“It’s actually pretty good.” Serena said.  
“Well, no matter how good it is, it's time to turn it off. It’s dinner time.”  
All three girls groaned as Ruri turned the television off. “Tonight’s dinner better be worth it.”  
As they walked to the dining hall, Serena’s mind started wondering.  
How was Yuuri doing?  
Was he out of the hospital yet? Is he getting along with Yuuya and the others?  
Her thoughts didn't stop until she fell asleep that night.  
Her dreams were of Yuuri. They were happy, together. They lived together, and they had a child. A beautiful baby girl. She wanted that dream to become a reality. And she would do everything in her power to make sure it did.


	3. I'll Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever! I had planned for a duel in this chapter, but since we haven't seen much of Yuuri's deck that will have to wait. XD

It was about three days later, Yuuya and the rest of the lancers sat around the outside of a auto shop, waiting…  


 

“What are we doing here, anyway?” Yuzu asked  


 

“Yuuri said that he knew someone who could fix his car for him at a decent price.” Yuuya said.  


 

“Gee, I wonder how long it’ll take?”  


 

“Three days.” Came Yuuri’s voice from the inside the shop.  


 

He walked out with a huge smile on his face, twirling a pair of keys around his finger.  


 

Reiji looked at him square in the face... “It takes longer than that to fix up a car in that bad of a condition.”  


 

“Not Hiroto. He and his team are wicked fast when it comes to cars.”  


 

“So we come back in three days?”  


 

Yuuri drew a blank face, then laughed… hard.  


 

“D..Dude! It’s already done!”  


 

The others gasped , and a second later, they heard a rumble come from inside the shop.  


 

They watched as Yuuri’s car rolled out from the shop, the body fixed up and the paint as good as new.  


 

Yuuri’s face lit up, and Yuuya smiled at the sight of his fusion counterpart being happy (In a good way).  


 

Back At Academia  


 

Serena and Ruri were standing at the kitchen table, going over a plan to escape.  


 

“So, the guards switch at midnight, and the five minutes in between the shifts will be our chance.” Serena said.  


 

Ruri nodded. “Whatever we have to do. I just want to see my brother and Yuuto again.”  


 

“I want to see Yuugo again, but I want to be in one piece when I see him.” Rin retorted. “This plan is only going to make things worse for us. Just let them handle the rescue. Like Serena said, they’re here in Fusion, they just need to find a way here to Academia and bust us out.”  


 

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but the door opening made her shut it.  


 

The Professor walked in, and the girls stared at him, confusion written across their faces.  


 

He looked at Serena, and started speaking. “I just got some interesting news. It seems that Yuuri is still alive on the mainland. And there have been rumors that he has joined the Lancers.”  


 

Serena let out a sigh of relief. She already knew that he was okay, but she needed to let the Professor think that she didn’t already.  


 

“So… I have decided to send forces there to find him and bring him back here.”  


 

The color drained from Serena’s face. She knew all too well what Academia did to traitors. Her mind wandered through all the torture methods and she felt sick at the thought of Yuuri enduring any of them.  


 

Serena sank to her knees and started to shake. Leo left the room and Ruri and Rin had to comfort Serena once again.  


 

Meanwhile On The Mainland  


 

“Okay, now hit the e-brake….NOW!!!”  


 

Yuuya found himself sliding around the corner, the car’s rear end just inches from the guard rail.  


 

Yuuri was giving him drifting lessons. After he took Yuuya and Yuzu for a ride in his Sport, Yuuya begged him to teach him how to drift. He’s drifted many times in video games, and seen it in anime, but doing it for real was another thing altogether.  


 

Yuzu watched from the sides of the road as Yuuri coached Yuuya in the way of street racing. She shook her head. “We shouldn’t be playing around.”  


 

She looked over to her right and resisted the urge to squeal.  


 

Shun and Yuuto were sitting on the ground together, going through deck strategies, and Shun’s hand was around Yuuto’s shoulders.  


 

Yuzu wouldn’t say it out loud, but she thought that they looked very cute together. Part of her was hoping that they’d hook up.  


 

When Yuuya and Yuuri got back, Yuuri called the rest of the lancers for a meeting.  


 

“Okay, so Yuuya and I haven’t really been doing much planning lately, but that’s what this meeting is for, to think of a plan to get into-”  


 

There were several black cars coming toward them, and Yuuri recognized them as the Obelisk Force’s black Civilians.  


 

The Lancers watched as the black cars drove up, and slowed to a stop. Three Soldiers got out of the first car.  


 

“We have come to apprehend you, Yuuri. Come along quietly or else we’ll have to use brute force. If you’re not careful, we might actually kill you this time.”  


 

Yuuri scowled at their smirking faces, and started walking back towards his car.  


 

“Okay guys. Remember the escape plan we came up with in case this happened? Well, time to initiate it.”  


 

Reiji, Reira, and Shingo ran to a van hidden in a cave. Shun and Yuuto hopped onto a motorcycle, Yuuto slipping his arms around Shun’s waist to keep from falling. Yuuri, Yuuya and Yuzu hoped into Yuuri’s car, and the group all drove off into different directions.  


 

One of the soldiers muttered a curse, and they got back into their car. The entire Obelisk Force group drove after Yuuri. There was no need to go after the other Lancers, they weren’t important. After all, Yuuri also had Yuzu with him.  


 

“What are we going to do, Yuuri? They’re all after us!!” Yuzu yelled.  


 

“They’re after me, and they also saw you get in here, so it makes sense. Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes.” Yuuri replied.  


 

Yuuri then thought of the perfect way to get rid of them. He saw a bridge that led to the vacation island right off the mainland.  


 

“There. We’ll lose them on that island.”  


 

Just as Yuuri reached the bridge, the other lancers caught up. He saw Reiji shoot him a thumbs up and Yuzu could see Shun’s obvious blush at having Yuuto so close to him.  


 

All three drove onto the bridge and onto the island. There are many places to hide here. Yuuri thought. We’ll lose them here.  


 

Yuuri turned off a hole in the bridge and landed on the street below, causing people to honk horns at them. The Obelisk Force followed suit.  


 

He led them to a parking garage right next to the bridge. Yuuri drifted up the entire building, and jumped off of one of the sides, landing down below. The Obelisk Force never saw him jump, so they continued up the garage.  


 

Yuuri parked his car in a secluded spot near the beach, and he, Yuuya and Yuzu got out and went to talk to the others.  


 

“What the hell? What are we gonna do with these guys on our tail?!” Shingo yelled. He stomped over to Yuuri and grabbed a handful of his jacket. “Do you have a plan or not, Fusion scuzbag?!”  


 

Yuuri grabbed Shingo’s arm and twisted it off his jacket. “Watch your tongue. If I weren’t helping you, you guys wouldn’t even have a chance getting into Academia!” He let go. “It’s only because I have a better chance of getting Serena out of there if I have help that I’m tagging along.”  


 

“Tagging along?! That’s it? You’re just...TAGGING ALONG?!?!!!” Shingo was really getting upset now. He raised his fist, but lowered it when he felt Yuuya’s hand on his shoulder.  


 

“Calm down, Sawatari. He may not look it, but I’m pretty sure Yuuri’s hating himself for getting Serena into this mess.” He looked at his fusion counterpart, who looked like he was about to cry.  


 

After a long talk between Shingo and Yuuri, Shingo apologized, and the group got back to talking about the plan to get into Academia.  


 

“There’s a boat that goes from the dock off of the mainland straight to Academia. We can sneak on there, and be there in less than 3 hours. Then, once we get there, we get to the girl’s room, and help them off the island. The sooner I’m reunited with Serena, the better.”  


 

Suddenly, they heard the familiar revving of a D-Wheel.  


 

“Oh, I completely forgot about this dork.” Yuuri said.  


 

“HEY!! YOU ASSHOLES!! WHAT’S WITH LEAVING ME BEHIND, EEEH?!”  


 

The Lancers turned around to see Yuugo, who looked really pissed and about to scratch Yuuri’s face off.  


 

Yuuri smirked, as though his menacing personality just took over. “I’m sorry, Yuugou-kun~”  


 

Now Yuugo was really pissed. “STOP DOING THAT!! IT’S NOT YUUGOU IT’S JUST YUUGO!!!!!”  


 

“I know, I know, I’m just messing with you, calm down sour-puss.”  


 

Yuuri turned back around to continue discussing the plan.  


 

“Yuuya. You, Yuzu and Yuugo will join me to free the girls. Reiji, you and the rest will keep an eye out for anyone coming after us. We’ll need the backup.”  


 

Everyone agreed, and Yuuri gave the order to head out.


	4. Brief Update

Ok, i know there are people who are waiting for the 4th chapter, but I've put it on a semi-hiatus until a certain someone shows more of his deck.  
That's right, I'm planning a duel, but that duel won't happen until we get more of Yuuri's deck revealed.  
So, I apologize to people waiting for the next chapter.   
I will start on it as soon as we get a full Yuuri duel. :)


End file.
